musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Tet
Founded: 1998 Headquarters: Britain, UK Website Link(s): http://www.fourtet.net/ Label(s) *Domino *Output Genre(s) *Experimental *Folktronica *Electronica *Post-Rock *Psychedelia RIYL *Caribou *Koushik *Nobody Band Members *Kieran Hebden Includes Members of *Fridge Band Biography Kieran Hebden's Four Tet alias has grown exponetially in the last few years from a time-killing side project to a world-renown musical icon. Sprouted in 1998 during the hiatus of Fridge, in which Hebden is one-third of (along with Sam Jeffers and Adem Ilhan), the Four Tet project began humbly as a creative output for Hebden to experiment with collected sound samples and the possibilities of laptop created music. Using mostly simple splice and paste techniques, Hebden stategically built songs that transcended the medium into far deeper musical regions and emotions that thought possible at that time. The genius of Hebden is his ability to take innately organic sounds of folksy instruments among others and manipulate them electronically without losing their natural sound. His very personal style influenced heavily from jazz, electronica, hip-hop and folk was established quickly with his debut full-length Dialogue. The momentum picked up quickly in the next couple years with high profile remixes of Aphex Twin and The Cinematic Orchestra along with his song Everything is Alright (from his sophmore release Pause) being featured on a US Nike commercial. With the release of 2003's much acclaimed Rounds, Four Tet became a world-renown and respected artist winning countless remix opportunities along with the much coveted open slot for Radiohead's 2003 European tour. His style was dubbed folktronica by the media, in which his name became synonomous along with almost single-handedly popularizing the style. This strict classification of his sound did not sit well with Hebden, and he denounced and rebelled against it in the following years. 2005's Everything Ecstatic was darker and harsher than many of his previous recordings, though still distinctly Four Tet. Hebden's numerous opportunites are still rolling in and he is taking full advantage of it, including appearing with jazz drummer Steve Reid during two improvisational shows in Europe which led to Hebden's involvement on the amazing Spirit Walk by the Steve Reid Ensemble. Discography Albums *Dialogue 1999 (Output) *Pause 2001 (Domino) *Rounds 2003 (Domino) *Live in Copenhagen 30th March 2004 2004 (Domino) *Everything Ecstatic 2005 (Domino) EPs *Paws 2001 (Domino) *Madvillain - Four Tet Remixes 2005 (Stones Throw) Singles *ThirtySixTwentyFive 1998 (Output) *Misnomer 1999 (Output) *Rivers Become Oceans 1999 (Lo Recordings) *Glasshead/Calamine 1999 (Output) *No More Mosquitoes 2001 (Domino) *I'm on Fire 2002 (Domino) *She Moves She 2003 (Domino) *As Serious as Your Life 2003 (Domino) *As Serious as Your Life (Jay Dee Remix) 2003 (Domino) *My Angel Rocks Back and Forth 2004 (Domino) *Castles Made of Sand 2004 (Azuli) *Smile Around the Face 2005 (Domino) *Sun, Drums and Soil 2005 (Domino) *A Joy 2005 (Domino) Appears On Splits *Four Tet vs Pole EP 2000 (Leaf) *Div/orce Series 1 split 7in with Hella 2004 (Ache) Remixes *Urban Species - Blanket found on Blanket Single 1999 (Talkin' Lout) *Aphex Twin - Unititled [SAW2 CD1 TRACK 1] found on WARP 10 + 3 Remixes 1999 (WARP) *The Cinematic Orchestra - Ode to the Big Sea found on Zen Cuts 2000 (Ninja Tune) *Regular Fries - Brainticket found on Transmissions from the War Office Volume 1 2001 (Scientific) and 4am Eternal: A Truley Twisted Post-Club Chill-Out Selection 2000 (Mixmag) *Pole - Heim found on Leaf Compilation mixed by Susumu Yokota 2001 (Skintone/Leaf) *Slag Boom Van Loom - Sutedja found on So Soon Single 2001 (Planet Mu) and So Soon 2001 (Planet Mu) *His Name is Alive - One Year found on Happy Blues/One Year Single 2001 (4AD) *Two Banks of Four - Street Lullaby found on City Watching Remixes 2001 (Sirkus) *The Dining Rooms - Cosi Ti Amo found on Cosi Ti Amo (Four Tet Remix) 12" 2001 (Edizioni Ishtar) *Kings of Convenience - Weight of My Words found on Versus (Remix LP) 2001 (Source/Astralwerks) and Kings of Convenience vs Four Tet 2001 (Source) *James Yorkston - The Lang Toun found on The Lang Toun Single 2002 (Domino) *The Notwist - This Room (Remix by Four Tet and Manitoba) found on Pick Up the Phone Single 2002 (City Slang) *Doves - M62 Song (Four Tet Remix):Doves M62 Song found on Pounding Single 2002 (Heavenly) *Blue States - Metro Sound found on Metro Sound Single 2002 (XL) *Badly Drawn Boy - Something to Talk About (The Four Tet Convention Remix) found on The Guardian Presents 2002 (XL) and Badly Drawn Boy's Something to Talk About Single 2002 (XL) *Beth Orton - Daybreaker and Carmella found on The Other Side of Daybreaker 2003 (Heavenly) and Concrete Sky EP 2002 (Heavenly) *Bonobo - Pick Up found on Zen Rmx 2004 (Ninja Tune) and Bonobo's Flutter Single *Sia - Breathe Me found on Breathe Me Promo 2004 (Go! Beat) *Jef Gilson - Fable of Gutemberg found on A Tribute to Jef Gilson 2004 (Isma'a) *Radiohead - Skttrbrain found on Radiohead'sCom Lag 2004 (Parlophone) and 2+2=5 Single 2003 (Parlophone) *Super Furry Animals - The Piccolo Snare found on Phantom Phorce 2004 (Placid Casual) *Boom Bip - Third Stream found on Corymb 2004 (Lex) *Lars Horntveth - Ties found on The Joker 2004 (Smalltown Supersound) *Hot Chip - The Ass Attack (Four Tet Remix):Ass Attack found on Playboy 7in 2004 (Moshi Moshi) *Pedro - Fear & Resilience found on Fear & Resilience Remixes) 2004 (Melodic) *Juana Molina - Sálvese Quién Gueda (Four Tet Ugly Remix) 2005 (Domino) *Juana Molina - Sálvese Quién Gueda (Four Tet Pretty Remix) 2005 (Domino) *Bloc Party - So Here We Are (Four Tet Remix) found as bonus track on Silent Alarm (Japanese Version) 2005 (V2 Japan) Compilations *Field on Classic Planet 1998 (Leaf) and Derailed Presents: Fallout 1998 (Derailed) *Cload on Osmosis 1999 (Leaf) *Rivers Become Oceans collaboration with Rothko on Constant Friction - Collaborations 2 2000 (Lo Recordings) *Calamine on Hamlet Soundtrack 2001 (Ryko) *Heim (Remix of Pole) and Cload on Leaf Compilation mixed by Susumu Yokota 2001 (Skintone/Leaf) *Parks on Chilled Ibiza II 2001 (Warner Brothers) *Parks on Glisten 2001 (Big Chill) *Glasshead on Solid Steel Presents DJ Food & Dk 2001 (Ninja Tune) *She Moves She on La Route Du Rock - La Compilation 2003 2003 (Heavenly) *She Moves She on Worlds of Possibility 2003 (Domino) *Parks on Chilled Ibiza Gold 2004 (Warner Brothers) *As Serious as Your Life (Jay Dee Remix) on DJ2DJ - Bit Street 2004 (Sonar Music) *As Serious as Your Life on Spunk, Days of Future Past 2004 (Spunk) *As Serious as Your Life on Semper Satago 2005 (Domino) *Iron Man on Everything Comes and Goes 2005 (Temporary Residence) *As Serious as Your Life (Jay Dee Remix) on Galactic Soul 2005 (BBE) * Check The Water *Fabulous Shit * My Angel Rocks Back & Forth on Pick Of The Month Mix CDs *Late Night Tales - Four Tet 2004 (Azuli) Guest Artist *Steve Reid Ensemble - Spirit Walk 2005 (Soul Jazz), features Hebden on electronics Further Reading *Wikipedia Article *Domino Bio *Epitonic Bio Category:Artists